1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that can photograph videos, and a zoom control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a single lens reflex digital camera, a depth of field priority mode (or an auto-depth priority AE mode or and Auto Depth mode or the like), which sets the imaging conditions such that the depth of field is deep during still photography, is incorporated into the product. In contrast, when video recording is performed using a single lens reflex digital camera, first, the live view is started, and the shutter is half-pressed to perform focusing on plural subjects at different distances. Subsequently, the shutter is completely pressed to start video recording. In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-211373, discloses a digital camera that can carry out video photography in which a zoom range that enables obtaining a sufficient depth of field is set in a zoom drive unit that carries out optical zooming.
However, in a conventional digital single lens reflex camera, when the optical zoom is operated at the telescopic side after starting the video recording, only the main subject will be in focus, whereas any subject at a distance differing from that of the main subject will not be in focus because the depth of field is shallow. They will be recorded in the video out of focus. In addition, face recognition is difficult because the depth of field is shallow.